


your love (is my fantasy)

by mutents



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: Éponine couldn't believe that in the year that she had been travelling with the Les Amis, she had never once seen Cosette in finery.





	your love (is my fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically spent the last couple of days figuring out who everyone would be in a D&D-esque world - because I have no life and no friends.
> 
> The characters you need to know about for here are as follows:  
> Éponine - Wood Elf Assassin Rogue  
> Cosette - High Elf Ranger  
> Jehan - Wood Elf Druid  
> Valjean - Dwarf

Éponine couldn't believe that in the year that she had been travelling with the Les Amis, she had never once seen Cosette in finery. The high elf was dressed in a pale pink dress, her blonde hair pulled up so that her pointed ears were shown fully.

Éponine, on the other hand, was still dressed in her leathers. She had Grantaire had both spent several hours attempting to make them more presentable, but there was still a scent of death and fear clinging to the armor. Her long brown hair fell in waves, hiding her own pointed ears from anyone looking.

The troop had found themselves near Cosette's home, the opulent castle where her father still lived, while they were tracking down a group of cultists. It had been casually mentioned by her, but Courfeyrac had insisted that they visit. After all, it had been several months since they'd slept in truly comfortable beds, and the entire group was feeling weary because of it.

The house they had been brought to was high on a mountain, surrounded by clouds; Éponine could see why Cosette was a high elf, the girl had grown up in the skies. The walls were white stone, and every pillar of the castle was covered in pale pink, flowering vines.

The dwarf who had take Cosette in, Jean Valjean, was a friendly and kind man. He greeted his daughter with open arms and a brilliant smile, before turning to the other twelve adventures and giving them all warm smiles. "Welcome, to my home! It is a pleasure to meet my daughter's travelling companions!"

That evening, Valjean set forth a brilliant feast for the Les Amis. And that was what found Éponine slumped in her chair, sipping deeply from the goblet of wine she'd been given and gazing lustfully at Cosette. The ranger was sitting next to her father, laughing prettily at something he had said. Éponine couldn't help but notice that Marius was also gazing at the blonde, though far less subtly then Éponine believed she was.

"For an assassin, you have quite the tells," Jehan whispered, his voice airy as he leaned towards her.

"Oh, bugger off," Éponine hissed, but without any venom in the words.

"She is rather breathtaking, isn't she?" Jehan continued, ignoring the other wood elf. "And here, where she had the chance to be unguarded... It only accents her beauty all the more."

Éponine didn't bother responding, choosing instead to take another pull from her wine, finishing the glass and quickly refilling it.

"You're worried she's going to stay, aren't you?" He asked, cutting to the heart of the matter as he always managed.

"Look at how happy she is," Éponine whispered, her voice quiet and broken. "Have you ever seen her smile like this on the road, or laugh as freely? And her quest is finished; she saw the Golden Stag, received his blessing and promise to restore her lands to the breathtaking forest they once were. That was the only thing she talked about for months. So what reason does she have to stay now?"

Jehan chuckled lowly. "You're a silly girl, Éponine. You should talk to her."

Éponine glared at the druid, pushing herself to her feet and snatching her goblet from the table, moving to join Combeferre and Marius where they were discussing the moral quandaries of necromancy.

* * *

"Éponine!"

Éponine froze, placing her hand on the wall of the hallway, bracing herself for the conversation that was about to take place.

"Cosette," she replied, turning to look at the blonde ranger.

"Have you had the chance to visit your room yet?" The high elf asked, smiling warmly.

"Before dinner, yes," the rogue said, nodding.

"And is it to your liking? Is there anything you could require? I know all the secrets of this old house."

"Thank you, but I should be alright, Cosette."

"Of course," Cosette said, and Éponine could almost say that the blonde looked disappointed. The high elf gave her a warm smile, before turning back down the hallway.

Once she'd gone halfway, Éponine finally worked up the courage to call out to her. "Are you going to stay?"

Cosette froze, turning slowly back to Éponine. "Whatever do you mean?"

Éponine sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and letting her eyes flit to the side. "Are you going to stay here with your father? Since you've finished your quest." Cosette stayed quiet. "I mean, you seem so happy here," Éponine finished.

"Do you not think I'm happy travelling with you and the rest of the Les Amis?" Cosette asked, stepping closer to Éponine her dress flowing behind her.

"You just... You seem so comfortable here. Far more comfortable than you are on the road. And you're far more used to these luxuries then the harshness that is the norm of a travelers life."

Cosette gave a sad smile, reaching out towards the brunette and taking her hand, tracing her fingers lightly across the rogue's leather bracers. "I am happy on the roads. I admit, I was originally used to far more gentle treatments, but I would trade this last year for the world. I would have never met Marius, or Courfeyrac, or Musichetta..." She laced her fingers with Éponine's, giving the other girl's hand a squeeze. "Or you."

Éponine couldn't help but gasp quietly at the blonde's forwardness, before watching at the taller girl leaned in and pressed her soft lips to Éponine's. With her free hand, the assassin reached up and grasped Cosette's cheek, rubbing the smooth skin with her calloused thumb.

When they finally pulled apart, Cosette rested her forehead against Éponine's. "How could I stay here, Ép?" She whispered. "If I left, there would be no way to guarantee that you'd come back again. I might not ever see you again, whether because you never returned or because you were killed in a battle. And if I have the opportunity, the ability, to prevent that from happening, I'm going to.

Éponine stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to the high elf's once more. She couldn't help the wave of affection that welled up inside of her at the blonde's words. And the fact was that it went both ways. Éponine still had nightmares regarding the fall that had been so close to taking Cosette, before Courfeyrac had managed to cast feather fall on the ranger.

"I'm so glad..." Éponine whispered, cradling Cosette's face with both of her hands. "I'm so, so very glad."


End file.
